


Just smile

by Nakura_Orihara



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, i'm tired and i love rinharu and i love haru being emotional and loving things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 20:58:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15009320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakura_Orihara/pseuds/Nakura_Orihara
Summary: Haru just wants Rin to be happy





	Just smile

**Author's Note:**

> I love them

Ever since Haru met Rin, all he’s wanted to do is keep up with Rin so that he could keep being his friend. Rin wanted to join the swim club? Then sign Haru up. Rin wanted to race? Then Haru would try his damndest to make sure that Rin can see his skill and that he did it all for him. He wanted to follow Rin to the ends of the earth and give him whatever he wanted. Even if Rin told him to go away and never come back, he would. He’s become a hermit and never talk to anyone ever again. It wasn’t obsession or anything. Haru just wanted to make Rin happy and wanted to do whatever he could to make sure that he was.

And so, he trained for the race. He trained like he had never trained before. He wanted Rin to be happy and impressed that he worked so hard and did it all for him. And then he won.

All Haru wanted was Rin’s happiness but all he got were tears. He thought that this was what Rin wanted, though? Didn’t he want Haru to swim? He wouldn’t. He wouldn’t if it meant that Rin would be sad and cry. Haru would never step foot in a pool if it meant that Rin would be sad. 

He just stood there and watched as his friend sobbed, unable to do anything besides watch. What could he do really? All he wanted to do was reach out and say sorry. Haru didn’t even know what he would’ve apologized for but he’d say it if it meant Rin wouldn’t cry anymore. But he didn’t. Haru just stared. Even as Rin ran away, Haru didn’t do anything other than stare as he did.

\---

It had been years after that race and Haru still couldn’t forget it. 

Sure, Rin came back from Australia and they raced again and all was good, but that day still haunts him. 

“I never want to make Rin cry ever again.”

The only way he could do that is by keeping himself reserved. Not showing any emotion, not voicing his wants and desires, nothing. 

He would never make Rin cry ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment pls luv u


End file.
